


Favorite Daydream

by BeautifulUnseen



Series: Roses Dipped In Gold [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulUnseen/pseuds/BeautifulUnseen
Summary: Kurt's horrible day turns into the best day ever, thanks to Blaine.Bonus scene from Roses Dipped In Gold.





	Favorite Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to include this scene in the final chapter of Roses, but it was already too long. So here ya go!

On the second floor of the Hummel/Anderson home, tucked away at the end of the hall, was Kurt's favorite room in the entire house. His workshop was a peaceful place, painted in calming blue tones, though the walls were hardly visible anymore.

In the center of the room stood a large table that sat underneath Kurt's sketchbooks and pencils and his most prized possession: his antique sewing machine that still worked perfectly. Baskets that lined the perimeter of the floor were filled with fabrics so luxurious he had been unable to even fathom touching something so beautiful before his time with Blaine. Racks upon racks of hangers that filled in more and more each day with Kurt's finished pieces surrounded him.

But none of that was Kurt's favorite part of the room. His favorite part was not the clothes that he planned to sell, nor the wall plastered with sketches of his most prized designs. It was not even the door that connected directly to Blaine's closet that he slipped custom-designed pants and shirts into on occasion, delighting in the overjoyed look on Blaine's face every time he discovered a new piece that had been lovingly crafted just for him.

None of that was what made the room so special for Kurt. The best thing about it was the piano in the corner. The one that Blaine would slip in the room to play softly while Kurt was hard at work. The one that recalled memories of their Dalton days spent in their hideout, participating in taboo activities that led to their even more taboo relationship. The one that was actually the same exact piano from those memories that Blaine had somehow talked the school into giving them. They had wonderful, romantic, _intimate_ memories of that piano, and it continued to serve them well as they built their life together.

Kurt was well aware that Blaine loved the workshop just as much. He loved coming home from a long day at work to find Kurt painstakingly stitching a new creation and sitting down to play a gentle melody that never failed to wipe the tension and strained concentration straight off of Kurt's face. He loved lazy Sunday mornings spent sitting by Kurt's side at the instrument, accompanying his boyfriend as he sang along to the most hauntingly beautiful songs.

It was safe to say that the workshop was Kurt's favorite place to be, hands down.

So when he was having the worst day he could recall in recent memory, he wanted nothing more than to seek sanctuary in the workshop while he waited for Blaine to arrive home.

Kurt had been wrapping up his sales (which were booming, as always) at the market for the day when Mayor Tai approached him, carrying a large, empty basket.

"Hello, Naomi," he greeted cheerfully. Kurt was always cheerful these days. He had so much to be grateful for, and he couldn't remember ever being so happy.

"Hi Kurt. I'm afraid I have some bad news for you."

Kurt, pulse accelerating rapidly, automatically turned his head toward his father's shop, where he could see Burt (who always made time to maintain his business even though he now had a full-time job on the Council), talking with a customer outside. Sam was in his usual place at the stall next to him. He slipped his hand into his pocket and saw that his phone had no missed calls or texts from Blaine.

Inventory complete and satisfied that nobody he loved was in grave danger, Kurt turned back to the mayor, significantly calmer.

"What is it?"

"Your time here at the market has come to an end. Face it, Kurt, you're not Low Class anymore. Sure you are by birth, but you have access to more than any other Low Class citizen could dream of."

She had already cut off Kurt's protests multiple times as she spoke, but this time he slipped a word in.

"That is wildly unfair! I still provide for this town! And I'm still me, Kurt Hummel! Just the same as I was before I was with Blaine." He felt indescribably hurt that they could think he was different just because he had money now.

"I'm sorry. You can still provide food for the people here. We will never stop being grateful for what you've done and continue to do for us. But we are starting to stand on our own two feet now, with the income restrictions lifted. And the people need more space here for their beautiful crafts. The fact of the matter is they need it more than you do." She placed the empty basket down in front of him, shrugged apologetically, and walked away.

That is how Kurt ended up in a car with Wes, all of his earnings turned over to his father, and a basket of all of his wares in the trunk, ranting about how unfair all of this was.

A short while later, Kurt was stomping up the stairs of his and Blaine's house, still fuming about what had happened and looking forward to unwinding in his workshop. Anger often led to his best, edgiest designs.

There was only one problem, though. The workshop was empty.

In the past eight hours since he had been out of the house, all of Kurt's clothes, sketches, fabrics, and even his sewing machine and the piano had been removed from the room.

Kurt forgot how to breathe. He forgot how to stand. His legs crumpled beneath him and he started to hyperventilate. Where had his things gone? The perfect refuge from the outside world, his _place_ with Blaine.

Had somebody broken into their home? Or worse, had Blaine done this? Was he packing up Kurt's things? Kurt ran backward in his head through his recent interactions with Blaine and couldn't find anything he had done that could cause Blaine to want to separate from him, to move him out. He hadn't detected any cracks in their foundation since they had been back together. They were stronger than ever.

But why, then?

He couldn't even make sense of anything. He needed to talk to Blaine. _Now_.

He dug the phone out of his pocket and dialed his first favorited contact.

After five or six rings, Blaine's voicemail picked up. Kurt thought about leaving a message, but he heard the ding of an incoming text on his end of the line. He hung up and pulled up his message.

_Blaine: Why are you calling me during work? Are you okay?_

_Kurt: I really need to talk to you._

_Blaine: Can't talk right now. If you need me, have Charlie bring you to my off-site location._

Kurt nodded, then realized how ridiculous it was, since Blaine obviously couldn't see him. He sent off a quick text to say he was on his way, then he ran down the stairs to find their driver, barely in control of his legs.

"Take me to Blaine, please," he requested. The older man nodded and led the way to the practical car Kurt had picked out. Someday he would learn to drive and it would be his. He was in no rush to get his license, though. He liked having Charlie as a driver, and plus, Wes and Blaine could both drive, so he usually had no need to know how.

Charlie drove a short distance to a busy, shop-lined street between two High Class and Low Class neighborhoods. He stopped outside of one and opened the door for Kurt.

"What is he doing here?" Kurt wondered aloud. Perhaps he had been asked to check out some illegal activity.

Blaine rushed out the door and into Kurt's arms.

"Is everything okay, baby?"

Kurt shook his head into Blaine's chest.

"I'm having an awful day. Naomi kicked me out of my market space, and all of my things are gone, Blaine. Did you - I mean - are you not happy with our workshop space? With me?"

Blaine took his hand fiercely.

"Let's go talk about this inside."

Kurt's heart raced, worried about what was going to happen. Obviously Blaine didn't want to tell him in public.

Walking through the glass doors of the shop was like walking into a wall of icy water. Kurt froze on the spot, completely shocked.

Blaine, who hadn't let go of his hand, pulled him further inside.

Kurt looked around in awe. _So this is where everything disappeared to._

His clothes were set up on racks or in neatly folded piles around the store. The whole shop emulated the feel of Kurt's Low Class market, with mock stalls holding selections of his designs, and the walls painted yellow. The lighting was warm like the sun. A deep red sign over the counter and cash register read "The Golden Rose."

He realized Blaine was watching him nervously. Kurt's mouth gaped as he stared back at Blaine, completely at a loss.

"Do you like it?" He ventured.

Kurt settled for a nod. He didn't trust his voice.

The resulting grin on Blaine's face was blinding. "Come on out, guys," Blaine called toward the back of the store.

Kurt and Blaine's family and friends filed out of some out of sight location, cheering loudly. He was swept up into hugs and kisses, pats on the back and congratulations.

When everyone had finished with him, he took a step back to stand by Blaine's side again. Blaine presented him with a framed poster.

_At The Golden Rose,_

_we believe nobody_

_should go hungry._

_All proceeds go to_

_purchasing meals_

_for those in need._

"I thought you could help me hang this," Blaine beamed at Kurt.

Still unable to form words, he followed his boyfriend to the wall, where he did the honors of hanging the sign.

Whoops and cheers rang out, cameras flashed, and the familiar sound of champagne popping open met his ears.

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" Wes and Cooper and Sam chanted.

Kurt, partially regretting introducing the three of them, but mostly feeling his heart swell with love for them, finally recovered the ability to speak. He thanked everyone for being there, and fawned over how gorgeous everything was, before everyone returned to their happy conversations. This group had become one big family, and Kurt loved having them all together.

He approached Mayor Tai, who was also present.

"So you didn't really want to kick me out of the market?" He asked, grinning in disbelief.

"Of course not. Kurt, you are the backbone of our community. We're learning to stand in our own, but you will always be welcome home."

He hugged her and turned on his father and Sam.

"I take it the two of you were in on this?"

They nodded sheepishly.

"And you couldn't have given me a heads up?"

Burt shrugged. "Chancellor's orders."

Kurt glanced over to where Blaine was entertaining Renna and Wes.

"He can be pretty intimidating sometimes, can't he?" Kurt teased.

"Ugh, you have that awful, dopey, lovey dovey look on your face again," Sam complained. "Go see your man before we all die from exposure to excessive cuteness."

Kurt obeyed, trotting over to wrap his arm around Blaine's waist. He whispered something in Blaine's ear that made him shiver.

"Excuse me, you two, I have yet to show Kurt his office. We will be back shortly."

"Sure you will." Wes rolled his eyes. Their three friends couldn't help but to smile at the pure love that emanated from Kurt and Blaine, even if they were off to do unspeakable things.

Blaine led Kurt to the back of the shop and through a narrow door that he locked behind him.

Blaine's hands were immediately on Kurt's hips, fingers holding almost too tightly.

"How are you? You haven't said much this evening."

Kurt looped his arms around Blaine's neck. "Me? You've made a dream I didn't even know I had come true. You're incredible, Blaine."

"You're not upset that it was all a surprise?" He sounded relieved.

"Honestly, babe? I had to get over your big surprises pretty early on in this relationship."

Blaine smirked. "That is kind of my go-to thing, isn't it?"

"Grand, thoughtful gestures that sweep me off my feet? Yeah. It kind of is." Kurt kissed him on the tip of the nose.

"Well, everything has been about me lately. It was time you had something special, too."

"That's ridiculous, Blaine. You make me feel special every day."

The mood shifted slightly as Blaine's fingers grasped at the waistband of Kurt's pants. "Want me to make you feel something else?" Blaine wiggled his eyebrows and pulled Kurt's body flush with his.

Kurt looked around the room. "I've always daydreamed about getting a blowjob in my office…"

Blaine started walking him backward to the chair set up in front of a brand new sewing machine "You wish is my command. Tonight is all about you."

"Hey! That's not my sewing machine!" Kurt noticed as Blaine pushed him into the chair.

"You're right. I thought you'd still want yours at home." His fingers deftly worked the button at the top of Kurt's pants.

"But it wasn't there?" Kurt was breathless watching how hungry Blaine was for him.

"It's in transition. Now that you don't need all of that extra space for your clothes, we can move our bedroom into the big room. Your desk and my piano are moving to the smaller room-" Blaine cut off abruptly, putting his mouth to better use.

"Oh. _Oh_!" Blaine hummed happily as Kurt squirmed beneath him, reveling in what Blaine had begun to do to him. "I love you," Kurt whispered adoringly. "So much."

Blaine lifted his eyes to meet Kurt's without pausing his actions, and the swirling golds and tans left no room for Kurt to doubt that Blaine felt the same.

\---

A week later, The Golden Rose opened its doors. Blaine had taken the day off of work to be with Kurt, which was huge for him.

"What if nobody comes?" Kurt worried aloud as they drove up the morning of the grand opening.

"I have a feeling that's not going to be a problem," Blaine laughed, gesturing to the line of people waiting outside the front entrance.

"Is this all for my clothes?" Kurt marveled. Blaine maneuvered the car into its parking spot behind the shop.

"The clothes might be amazing, but the guy who makes them is even better, and so is his philanthropy." Blaine kissed him tenderly before hopping out of the car.

"I'll never understand how this is my life." Kurt shook his head in wonderment.

"I do. You're special. Nobody is quite like you. And you're in a unique position, Kurt. You're in the public eye, we have more money than we could ever need, and you have a talent that is unparalleled and an undying desire to help others. That's a deadly combination."

Kurt thought it over for a minute, turning the key in the back door of his new business. "I thought my contribution to society was over. You really think it could go on?"

Blaine nodded as if there were no other possibilities. "I think it will continue on as long as you live, and possibly even long after that."

"I couldn't do it without you," Kurt reminded him.

"I know. We're an unstoppable team. Everything works better when we're together." It was a fact they had both come to accept and appreciate beyond anything else. Blaine walked to the front door and placed his hand on the handle, ready to open it to the eager shoppers. "Are you ready to change the world?"

Kurt grinned. "Always."


End file.
